


Barden State Penitentiary

by jamiexh



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiexh/pseuds/jamiexh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New inmate, Chloe, joins a prison gang, the Bellas, for protection while serving her sentence.  After befriending the most feared inmate, Beca, Chloe’s life begins to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll admit right now that I am not an expert on all things criminal justice/ law enforcement/ prison related, so I apologize now for any inaccuracies. Also, trigger warning this chapter for attempted rape.

“Fuck you,” Beca yelled as the guards pulled her away from another inmate.  The other inmate had the misfortune of looking the brunette with a scowl on her face, and when Beca saw this, she attacked. 

The guards wrestled with the short brunette as they struggled to pull her away from the bloodied blonde inmate.

“Let me go,” Beca yelled.  “She started it.”

“Knock it off, Mitchell,” one of the guards yelled as he grabbed the flailing brunette.  “It’s to the hole with you.”

Beca continued to flail as the guards dragged her to solitary confinement.  She screamed rounds of “Fuck you,” and “This isn’t fair,” all while trying to free herself from their grips.  Roughly, they forced into the cell and slammed the door shut.  The brunette waited a few seconds for the footsteps to stop before finally relaxing her guard.   She looked at the door and broke down crying silently.

…

Chloe Beale sighed as she was led into the new inmate reception area of Barden State Penitentiary.  She just followed along the group as they took away some of her possession and her clothing and issued her a prison uniform.  The redhead was admittedly nervous.  She was a medical student and had her whole life ahead of her until she made one mistake that cost her dearly.

Once Chloe was dressed, she was issued her prison identification number and cell assignment.  Once everything at reception was taken care of, the guards led her to her cell.

When she got into cell block “E” (or echo as they call it) she saw many inmates walking around the common areas.  When she got to her cell, there was no one there.  The guards left and Chloe began to put her stuff on one of the bunks.

“That’s Beca’s bed,” a voice rung out from behind her. 

Chloe immediately spun around and was met with a tall thin brunette. 

“I’m sorry,” the redhead stammered.  “I… I didn’t know.  I’ll just…”

“Relax, Red,” the brunette said.  “I’m Stacie.  I sleep in that bunk over there.” The brunette pointed to the bottom bed on the bunk beds on the other side of the cell. 

“And I have the top,” a blonde replied stepping into the cell.  “I’m Aubrey.”

“Chloe,” the redhead introduced herself.

“So Chloe,” Aubrey started.  “What are you in for?”

“It’s a long story,” the redhead explained.

“We got time,” Stacie laughed. 

“How much,” Chloe asked nervously.

“Enough,” Aubrey answered.  “I’m here for life and Stacie’s got at least another four years.”

“I don’t quite have that much time,” Chloe replied.

“So what did you do,” Aubrey asked again.

“Come on,” Stacie pushed.  “We’ll tell you ours.  I’m in for multiple counts of tax evasion, fraud, and prostitution.  And Aubrey’s in for murder.”

“Don’t scare the girl,” the blonde scolded.  “We all have our stories, so we understand.  And I won’t hurt you unless I have to.  So, come on, spill.”

“I stole drugs and sold them,” the redhead answered with a sigh.

“That’s not so bad,” Stacie answered.  “How long you have?”

“Two years.  Up for parole in one,” Chloe replied.

“So, do you want to join the Bellas,” Aubrey asked.  “It’s our prison family.”

“Prison family,” Chloe questioned.  “As in gang?”

“Well, technically yes,” Stacie explained.  “But we’re different than the other gang here, which is why we refer to ourselves as a family.  We don’t go after people like the Society does.  They are the other gang in cellblock echo.  They go after people.  They don’t mess with us as much since Beca joined, or so I’m told.  But any one not with us is fair game.”

“Look,” Chloe answered gently, “I’d rather not join a gang if I can avoid it.  I don’t really want to get into any trouble.  I just want to do my time and leave.”

“That’s fair,” Aubrey replied.  “But, the offer is on the table if you want it.  We can offer you protection.  We’re not out to get you, Chloe.  Good luck out there.  Come on, Stacie.  Let’s let her finish setting up her bed.” With that the two girls turned and left the cell.  Chloe sighed, but continued to make up her bed.

A few feet away Stacie turned back to Aubrey.  “She’s going to be a target,” the brunette informed her leader.  “Shelia, Barb, and Alice already scouted her out.”

“I know,” the blonde sighed.  “We’ll just have to be there to intercept.  After that she’ll join us.  You’ll see.”

…

The rest of the day went pretty well for Chloe.  She got her bearings around the prison common areas and even worked out a little.  Everything was going fine right until Chloe headed into the shower area. 

“Well, look who it is,” a voice rang out from behind her, “the new girl.”

Chloe quickly turned around and saw three women standing behind her.  “Who are you,” the redhead asked.

“We’re the Society,” one of the girls replied.

“Enough, Barb,” the leader answered.  “I’m Shelia.  I run the Society.  And this is Barb and Alice.  We see that you are the new cellmates of three of the Bellas.  That is actually why we’re here.  We came to offer you membership in the Society.  You living with the Bellas would make you the perfect mole for us.  So, what do you say?”

“Look,” Chloe answered nervously.  “Like I told Aubrey, I’m not really interested in joining a gang.”

The three girls crept up on the redhead and pushed her against the wall.  “You see,” Shelia explained, “we don’t take no for an answer.  But now you’re free game.  Time to teach you a lesson.  Welcome to prison, sweetheart.”  Shelia quickly pulled up Chloe’s shirt and stripped it off her.  She smirked as she gazed at Chloe’s bra-clad breasts.  Barb and Alice made quick work of the rest of Chloe’s clothes until the redhead stood there naked.  Alice shoved the redhead down to her knees, while Shelia lowered her pants and underwear to grant the redhead access to her crotch.  “Get working, sweetheart,” Shelia said with a smirk.  Chloe began to cry silently and was about to start going down on the Society leader when another voice stopped her.

“Hands off our sister, Shelia,” Aubrey called out.

“She said that she didn’t belong to you,” Alice spat. 

“Well, she does,” Stacie added.

 “If you want her so bad,” Shelia smirked, “Then come and take her from us.”

“Don’t think we won’t,” a girl with an Australian accent said.

“Please,” Barb sneered.  “Like you guys stand a chance without Beca.  Too bad she’s in the hole.”

“Problem is,” another voice rung out, “you mess with one Bella, you mess with us all.”  Chloe peered out from behind Shelia to see that it belonged to an African American girl.  “And Beca won’t be in the hole forever.”  More footsteps followed as more of the Bellas stood behind their leader.

“Is there a problem here,” another voice rang out with authority.  Two guards entered the shower room and took in the scene.

“No, no problem,” Shelia answered.  “We,” she gestured to the other two Society members and herself, “were just leaving.”

As the Society members fled, so did the guards and most of the Bellas.  The only ones who remained in the shower room were Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie. 

“Are you okay,” Aubrey asked, helping Chloe up.

“I’m okay,” the redhead answered.  “I’m naked though.”

Stacie laughed.  “It’s okay.  It’s nothing we haven’t seen before.”

“Thank you,” Chloe replied.  “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Do what,” the blonde asked.  “Save you?”

The redhead nodded. 

Stacie just shook her head.  “We hate Shelia.  But, even if we didn’t, you still deserved a chance.”

“Thank you,” Chloe said again. 

Both of the Bellas nodded before walking away. 

“Hey,” Chloe called out to them.  Both girls stopped and turned back to the redhead.  “Is that offer still on the table?  To become a Bella?”

Aubrey smiled at her.  “Welcome to the family.  We’ll see you back in the cell.”


	2. Chapter 2

After her shower, Chloe headed back into her cell to find it completely full of people. 

“Welcome back,” Aubrey announced.  “These are the Bellas.”

“Hi, everyone,” the redhead greeted, nervously. 

“No need to be scared,” Stacie reassured her.  “These are our sisters.”

“Yeah, Red,” the Australian girl smiled.  “We don’t bite.”

“Much,” an Asian girl whispered. 

“Ignore them,” an African American girl said.  “I’m Cynthia Rose.  That’s Fat Amy and Lily,” she introduced, pointing to them as went along.  “That’s Jessica, Ashley, Kori, Mary Elise, and Denise.  And your bunkmate is Beca, but she’s not here right now.”

“Great,” the blonde leader cut in.  “Now that introductions are done, we can really start this emergency Bellas meeting.  Now, we all know that the Society just tried to attack one of our own and the hacks broke it up.  That means that a fight between us is still inevitable.  We need to be prepared for any attack at any moment.  I guarantee that they will strike before Beca gets out of the hole.  They don’t want to face her.  So, be ready.  The attack is coming.  You’re dismissed.”

With that everyone, but Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe left the cell.

Awkwardly, Chloe stepped forward.  “Do you want me to leave, too?”

“You live here,” Aubrey answered.  “You don’t have to leave.”

“Can I ask a question,” the redhead asked.

“Isn’t that a question,” Stacie laughed.

The blonde just shook her head.  “What do you want to know?”

“Why are you doing this all for me?  I mean, I wasn’t even a Bella until a couple of hours ago.  And you covered for me with the Society.  Why?”

“Our rivalry with the Society existed long before you got here.  And they were going to attack you the minute that they saw you placed in our cell.  You may have refused to join us when we first offered it, but we knew the writing was on the wall.  You needed our protection, and we were prepared to help you,” Aubrey explained.

“So you knew that I was going to join you,” Chloe asked.

“We knew that you would no other good option.  And we do welcome you.  Everyone has something to offer.   And we need everyone we can get.  The Society has had the upper hand for a while now.  We’re trying to change that.”

“What you need to understand,” Stacie added, “is that this is prison.  It’s all about survival.  And we can help you survive.”

“There is no need to explain any further,” Chloe said.  “I am grateful.  Thank you.”

“Well, you’re welcome,” Aubrey said.  “We should go and head out now.  We’ll be taken to the cafeteria for dinner soon.”

…

“So,” Fat Amy started, “my ex told me that he bought this new mustang.  He was like, I bet you can’t hot-wire my car.  And I was like, I totally can.  So I did.  I hot-wired the car.  And then the real owner came out.  And my ex disappeared.  Real sweetheart, right?”

“Yeah,” Chloe agreed.  “Seems like it.”

“So, what are you in for,” the Australian asked.

“Drugs,” the redhead answered quickly, not really wanting to go into detail.  “So, who exactly is Beca?  I’ve heard her mentioned a bit, but I know nothing about her.  She’s my bunkmate and I haven’t met her yet.  I heard that she’s in this place called the hole.  I have no idea about any of it.”

“Beca is our resident bad ass.  She was arrested for burglary or something, but rumor has it that she committed murders on the outside too.  She’s killed a couple of people in here, all Society members.  She’s tough.  She’s dangerous.  And she was sent to the hole, or solitary confinement, earlier today because she attacked someone who looked at her wrong.  You’re a Bella so she’s going to be on your side.  Don’t worry.”

…

Tension was in the air for the Bellas and the Society members.  The tension lasted two days, when one of the Society members distracted the guards while the others attacked.  Shelia came at Aubrey, who was quick to fight back.  Barb tried to choke Stacie, while Cynthia Rose quickly came to her rescue. 

Meanwhile, Chloe was the biggest target.  Kimmy Jin, one of the most dangerous Society members, came at the redhead with a homemade shiv.  Chloe turned and ran towards the gym, looking for anything that she could use as a weapon to defend herself.  The Asian girl just followed her, and made sure to the block the security cameras.  She didn’t want them to see her kill the redhead who helped cause the tension. 

Chloe tried to throw the weighs at her attacker, but she wasn’t that coordinated in a fight, and missed.  Kimmy Jin stalked towards her and slashed her shiv at the redhead.  Chloe used her arms to try to push the homemade knife away, but all that resulted in was a deep gash on her arm.

“Say goodnight, Red,” the Asian girl taunted.  Chloe closed her eyes and prepared for the killing blow when a choking noise caught her attention.  Opening her eyes, she found Kimmy Jin, with a pale arm around her throat.  As the Asian girl struggled, Chloe could see an unfamiliar short brunette behind the Society member.  Quickly, the short girl grabbed Kimmy Jin’s right hand, which was holding the shiv, and plunged it into the Asian girl.  The girl quickly let go, as Kimmy Jin fell to the floor.

“Is she,” Chloe asked.

“Dead,” the girl answered.  “Yeah.”

At that moment, the guards burst into the gym.  They grabbed the brunette girl upon seeing the Asian body on the ground.

“Already Mitchell,” one of the guards yelled.

“She didn’t do it,” Chloe yelled.  The guards all turned to the redhead.  “She came at me,” Chloe explained showing them her gash on her arm.  “I fought back and in the scuffle she stabbed herself.  When she got here the fight was already done and my attacker was on the ground.”

“This how it happened, Mitchell,” the guard asked. 

“Yeah,” the girl agreed. 

“Fine,” the guard said.  “I’ll take you to the infirmary, Beale.  Allen, Applebaum, escort Mitchell back to her cell.”

…

“Beca,” Aubrey greeted when she got back to her cell.  “We didn’t expect to see you here.  You missed out on a big fight.”

“Not completely,” the short brunette answered.  “Came back in the nick of time to save a redhead from Kimmy Jin.”

“So, you’ve met Chloe,” Stacie smiled.  “She’s your bunkmate and our new Bellas sister.”

“Is she,” Beca asked.  “Didn’t really get the chance to talk.  I just saw the perfect opportunity to take out that bitch.”

“Take out,” Aubrey asked, lowing her voice.  “How are you not back in the hole?”

“Red took the blame.  She claimed self-defense.  Kimmy Jin cut her before I got there.”

“Damn,” Stacie swore.  “Guess Chloe is already proving her worth.”

“Seems like it,” the leader agreed.

“Yeah,” Beca said with a smile.  “I can’t wait to really meet this girl.”        


	3. Chapter 3

It was about an hour later when Chloe was brought back to the cell. 

“Welcome back,” Stacie greeted, sitting up on her bed.  Aubrey just turned to face the redhead as Beca jumped off her bunk. 

“You took the blame for me,” Beca said quietly, but sternly.  “Why?”

“You saved me,” Chloe answered.  “I’m Chloe.”

“Beca,” the shorter brunette introduced with a smile. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” the redhead said, looking straight into the other girl’s eyes.  “I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

“All good things I hope.”

Chloe smiled at her and Beca could not tear herself away from the redhead’s memorizing blue eyes. 

“Okay,” Aubrey interrupted.  “Put the toners away.”

“Oh, Aubrey,” Stacie laughed, smacking the girl lightly on the arm.  “Let them be.  It’s cute.”

“Anyway,” Beca deflected, “Chloe, what are you in for?”

“It’s kind of a long story,” the redhead explained. 

“We all have long stories,” Stacie added.  “We’ll share ours if you share yours.”

Chloe sighed and sat on her bed.  Beca quickly sat next to her, while Aubrey and Stacie sat on Stacie’s bed across from them.  “My life was going good for a while,” Chloe started.  “I was in medical school studying to be a doctor; a pediatrician.  Then last year, my parents and my brother were driving to come visit me and they were killed in a car accident.” The redhead began to cry and Beca grabbed her hand.  Aubrey and Stacie got up and sat on the floor closest to the bunk to show their support.  Chloe took a moment to compose herself before she continued.  “My grandparents tried to help support me, but I still had to play for everything that the life insurance didn’t cover.  My debts piled up quickly between funeral costs and student loans.  I took a job as a pharmacy tech, while still in school to try to get some money.  One day, this guy came in.  He didn’t have a prescription, but he offered me a couple thousand dollars in cash for some pills.  I was desperate, so I gave it to him.  I thought maybe it would be a one-time thing, but it wasn’t.  He kept coming back and eventually we both got caught.”

“I’m sorry,” Stacie said, talking her hand in support.  “Do you want to hear my story?” The redhead nodded, wanting to get the pressure off of her.  “My dad wasn’t a great guy.  He ran several prostitution rings throughout the state.  My dad was tough on me.  He never hit me or touched me or any shit like that, but there was a lot of mental abuse.  He told me not to be like the sluts he dealt with every day.  While I was in high school, he was grooming me to take over the family business.  After I graduated, he made me run some of the rings.  He said it was in exchange for him paying for college.  And I ran the rings for four years.  Mary Elise, Cori, and Barb were actually some of my prostitutes.  Barb clearly never liked me though, because she thought that I had more of choice to be in that world than she did.  But, she was wrong.  Right after I graduated college, all of our rings were exposed.  My dad screwed up and we all were in trouble.  That’s why I’m here.”

Aubrey took Stacie’s hand and kissed it.  “My husband was abusive.  He was absolutely charming while we were dating, but when we got married he changed.  He hit me.  A lot.  Finally, after a year I couldn’t take it anymore.  One night, he came home really angry.  Started pushing me around, yelling things like ‘Where’s my dinner, bitch,’ and ‘You better get me my food, you whore.’  I put a sedative in his dinner that night.  And when he passed out I slit his throat.  I was convicted of murder one because my crime were pre-mediated.  I’m here for life because I picked the wrong guy.”

Stacie quickly embraced the blonde, and gently kissed her cheek.  “You don’t have to worry about him anymore.”  Aubrey smiled at the taller brunette and held on to her tightly. 

“I was in a bad way after my mom died.” Beca said, breaking up the moment.  All eyes immediately turned to the short brunette, as she rarely spoke about her crimes or her past.  “I started hanging out far from home just to get away.  I used to go to this community center in the low income neighborhood.  That’s where I met Jesse.  He was my first real boyfriend.   My first everything, really.  He was a movie buff and lately he watched a lot of crime movies.  His family was poor and he wanted to break into people’s homes and steal from them.  So we did.  One day his brother, Bumper, and his brother’s best friend, Donald, caught on to what we were doing.  They threatened me and tried to rape me, so I killed them.  The first one, Bumper, was accident.  He was on top of me and I was fighting him off and I pushed him and he cracked his head open on the table behind him.  When Donald came at me, I hit him in the head with a lamp and then stabbed him with one of the shards.  Jesse freaked out when he saw the bodies and I told him what happened.  He knew that after that we’d have to run.  If the police came, they would see the stuff we stole.  So we tried for one last burglary.  Except we were caught in this last one.  We ran.  Jesse had a gun that he stole from his mom’s cabinet.  The police shot him and killed him.  They caught me.  I confessed to the burglaries, but I blamed the murders on Jesse.  I couldn’t go down for that.  Not that it really matters anymore.”

Chloe embraced the shorter girl, and to both Aubrey’s and Stacie’s surprise, Beca let her.  In fact, the brunette hugged her back.  The two girls locked eyes and started to lean in, when the guards came to take them to dinner.

…

At dinner was when everyone saw huge bad the fight had become.

“We lost Kori and Mary Elise,” Jessica said.  “The Society lost three, including Kimmy Jin.”

“Five in total,” Aubrey answered.  “And Amy, and Cynthia Rose are in the hole.  Anyone know if they are being charged?”

“I don’t think so,” Denise replied.  “I think they just got popped for weapons.  The hacks don’t know who killed whom.”

“Great,” Stacie sighed.  “We’re all going to be searched soon then.  They always do when they find too many shivs.”

“I guess I better hide my explosives,” Lily whispered.

Chloe just turned to look at Beca for an explanation. 

“Yeah,” the brunette answered.  “We’re all a little fucked up.”

…

After the fight, the guards were restricting all movement from the cells.  But Shelia was determined to get a moment alone with Beca.  She managed to bribe a guard (she gave him head) to look away for a few minutes while in the cafeteria. 

Shelia grabbed the shorter girl and pinned her in a corner.  Beca curled her hands in fists and prepared to fight. 

“If anyone should be angry and defensive, it should be me,” Shelia said.  “After all you did kill my best fighter.”

“I didn’t kill anybody,” Beca spat.

“Oh please.  Like I really believe that the new redhead killed my best fighter in self-defense.  That girl’s so weak.”

“Leave her alone.  She’s stronger than you think.”

“Sure, she is.  Does someone have a weak spot for the redhead?”

“She’s a Bella.  She’s family.  That’s more than I can say about you.”

“I get it.  You’re still angry with me for sleeping with your father.”

“No, actually that one was easier to get over.  You killing my mother on the other hand, not so much.”

“She was in the way.”

“He was never going to leave her for you.”

“Regardless, this isn’t about your mother,” Shelia stated.  “This is about you killing Kimmy Jin.”

“I didn’t kill her,” Beca denied again.  “And even if I did.  I could kill a thousand Society members and you and I would never be even.”  With that, the short girl turned and left.

“This isn’t over, Beca” the Society member called.

“It never will be,” the Bella answered.   


	4. Chapter 4

“Everything okay, Beca,” Chloe asked as they all were led into the cell. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” the short girl replied.

“What happened with Shelia,” Aubrey pushed.

“Nothing.  She just thinks that I killed Kimmy Jin.”

“Which you did,” Stacie said.

“Yes,” Beca admitted, “but she doesn’t know that.”

“True,” the taller girl agreed.

“Is there anything you need to tell us,” Aubrey asked.  “You know we care about you.”

“I know,” Beca answered.  “And I care about you, too.  But no, everything’s good.”

“Okay,” the blonde said.  “We should all get ready for bed.  It’s almost lights out.”

The girls quickly brushed their teeth and used the toilet.  Beca smiled at Chloe as the short brunette climbed onto her bunk above her.  Chloe smiled and turned to her side just in time to see Stacie try to climb onto Aubrey’s bunk.  The blonde shook her head, and Stacie lay down on her bunk with a sigh.  The tall brunette turned to face the wall, and curled her body really small.  Chloe watched as the blonde looked down at her bunkmate and frowned when she saw her huddled in the corner of the bed.  Aubrey just turned back to lay on her back, her body still tense. 

The lights went out, and Chloe turned to her back.  Her mind began to wander; thinking about the girl sleeping above her.

…

When Chloe woke the next morning, she was surprised to find herself alone in the cell with Beca.  It took her a moment to remember that Aubrey and Stacie had kitchen duty that morning.  Not wanting to waste another moment, Chloe got up and stretched.  When she turned back around to make her bed, she smiled, as Beca bed was eye level with her.  The tough girl looked so adorable while she slept.  Chloe couldn’t help herself as she approached the bed, and took the other girl’s hand.

Despite the gentleness of the gesture, prison made Beca a light sleeper, and the movement woke her violently.  She twisted out of Chloe’s grip and grabbed the redhead’s arm.  With her other hand she reached for one of her shivs.  She always kept one under her pillow as she slept. 

It only took Beca a second to realize who grabbed her.  “Oh, Chloe, it’s you.  Don’t do that.  You can get hurt that way.”

“I’m sorry,” the taller girl apologized.  “You just looked so cute.  I couldn’t resist.”

“I’m not cute.  I’m badass.”

Chloe laughed gently.  “I’m sorry.  My mistake.”

Beca closed her eyes again to go back to sleep, but couldn’t with Chloe’s gaze on her.  “Okay, either get up here and stare at something else.  I can’t sleep with you staring.”

“Okay,” Chloe didn’t need to be told twice.  Quickly, she climbed into Beca’s bed and settled between the wall and the shorter girl.  The redhead wrapped her arms around the brunette and both of them drifted back off to sleep.

…

“Breakfast,” one of the guards yelled into the cell, which woke both Beca and Chloe abruptly.  

 The brunette quickly jumped off of her bed and out of Chloe’s arms.

“Beca,” Chloe called, worried. 

“Come on,” the brunette answered, coldly.  “Breakfast.”

…

The rest of the day, Beca seemed to be avoiding Chloe.  She didn’t sit next to her during any meals and anytime Chloe headed in Beca’s direction, the brunette turned and went the other way.  After a while, Chloe grew tired of trying to track down the shorter girl.  She sighed as she headed back to her cell.  When she got there, she witnessed a discussion between her two other cellmates.

“Come on, Aubrey,” Stacie urged.  “Why can’t you just give us a shot?  We hook up enough.  Why can’t you just call me your girlfriend?  Do I not make you happy?”

“It’s not like that Stacie.  It’s complicated.”

“Well, uncomplicate things.  Cause I think that you’re smart,” the brunette said as she kissed the blonde.  “Sexy,” another kiss followed.  “And I want to be with you.”  With that both girls engaged in a passionate kiss.

Chloe cleared her throat to announce her presence and Stacie and Aubrey broke away from the kiss, but still remained in each other’s embrace.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Chloe apologized. 

“It’s okay,” Aubrey stated.  She looked at the redhead and sighed.  “Is everything alright?  You look down.”

“Beca is avoiding me,” Chloe announced.

“Why,” Stacie asked.

“We cuddled this morning.  We’ve almost kissed.”

“Do you like her,” Aubrey asked.

“I do,” Chloe admitted.  “And I think that she likes me, too.  But, she won’t let down her guard, I guess.”

“I know the feeling,” Stacie added.

“This isn’t about us,” the blonde countered. 

“Isn’t it,” the tall brunette answered. “It’s exactly the same except they aren’t hooking up.  You aren’t hooking up are you?” Chloe shook her head.  “You and I have said for a long time that we wished that we could be happy.  Both you and Beca are denying your chance at happiness.  You need to stop that.”

“Stacie,” Aubrey started.

“Aubrey,” Stacie cut her off.  “Please.  Be with me?  Be my girlfriend?”

The blonde was silent for a moment, as if considering it.  “My head says that I shouldn’t.”

“But what does your heart say,” Chloe interrupted. 

Aubrey was silent again, and after a minute she smiled.  “I want to be with you.”

“Good,” Stacie said before kissing her.  Both girls quickly got lost in the kiss.

“Wait,” Chloe called.  “What about me and Beca?”

“Don’t give up on her,” the brunette advised.  “You’ll be good for her.  And don’t worry.  She likes you, too.  She’s never told anyone her story before.  It’s because of you.  Don’t give up.”

“Thanks,” the redhead said.

“But,” Stacie interjected, “please leave.  Aubrey and I would like to celebrate our new status.”

Shaking her head, Chloe left as the other two women embraced each other.

…

The next time that Chloe saw Beca was that night when they were all locked in their cells for bed.  But, before the brunette could ignore her, Chloe climbed into Beca’s bed.

“Get in your own bunk,” Beca said, her voice low.

“Not until you talk to me,” Chloe replied.

“I can’t do this right now.  Please.”

With a sigh, Chloe climbed down and stood next to the shorter girl.  For a moment, they both just gazed into each other’s eyes.  Just as Chloe leaned in, Beca quickly climbed up into her bunk.  Chloe looked to her other two cellmates, both on Aubrey’s bed, with a frown. 

“Sorry,” Stacie mouthed to her.

With a sigh, Chloe lay down on her own bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Beca was escorted to the visiting room, or rather the inmate section of the visiting room.  The room was divided by several glass walls with telephones on each end to speak to the visitor.  When she got to her booth, she sighed as she picked up the phone.

“Hi Dad,” Beca said.

“Beca,” he scolded.  “I tried to come here a couple of days ago, but you were in solitary again.  You need to stop this.”

“Did you just come here to yell?  Cause if so, I have stuff to do.”

“Beca, no, come on.  I just want you to improve.”

“Because the senator’s daughter being a bad inmate is worse than her just being an inmate.”

“Beca, stop.  You know your godfather is still governor.  He can pardon you.  But, he won’t unless you clean up your act.  Since you’ve been in prison, you’ve had more charges added.  Murder charges.”

“None of them felony.”

“Still.  You need to learn to control yourself.”

“Really?  This is coming from you?  If you controlled yourself mom would still be alive.”

“You still blame me?”

“How can I not?  You cheated on mom with Shelia, who’s still a crazy bitch by the way, and Shelia killed mom to be with you.  Let’s face it, your mistake brought me here.  Because I never would have done the shit I did if mom was alive.  You’re just as much to blame as me.  Stew on that.  Goodbye, Dad.”

Beca hung up the phone and turned to leave, the guards escorting her back to her cellblock.

…

“Hey, Chloe,” Beca greeted as she headed back into her cell. 

“Hey,” the redhead answered groggily. 

“Sleeping the day away,” the brunette teased. 

“How did you sleep at all with Aubrey and Stacie going at it last night?  I mean, seriously, we were less than five feet from them.”

“It’s prison, Chloe.  There is not exactly a great deal of privacy.”

“Have you ever done it in the cell with people there?”

“I haven’t had sex since Jesse.”

“Seriously?”

“Contrary to popular belief, not everyone has sex in prison.  Clearly, it’s not all rape, and some people do fall in love.  Aubrey and Stacie have been flirting with being together for a while now.  They finally just decided to move forward.  Stacie been wanting to for a while, it’s Aubrey that was dragging her heels.”

“Why?”

Beca moved to sit on Chloe’s bed.  The redhead, in turn, sat up and turned to face her cellmate.  “Cause being with someone opens yourself up to weakness.  Not only do you have to protect yourself, but there’s someone else that matters to you.  So you have to protect them, too.” Both girls leaned into each other, as if they were about to kiss, but then suddenly Beca pulled away.  “And then, of course, there is the added issue of time.  Some of are here longer than others.  It just opens you up to heartbreak.” The shorter girl climbed off the bed, and to her surprise, Chloe followed.

“And Aubrey decided it was worth the risk?”

“Stacie is strong, but Stacie is also trouble.  She can fight, and with Barb gunning for her, she might just be here for life, too.  Aubrey finally decided to let herself be happy.”

“What about me?”

Beca turned to face the redhead.  “What about you?”

Chloe closed the distance between the two girls.  “I have the Society on my back.  After all, they did try to rape me and they think I killed that Asian girl.”

“None of the Society thinks you killed Kimmy Jin.  They all know that it was me.  And the attack before was just to make a point and prove their dominance.  It was a fear tactic.  You’ll serve your time and get out.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I’m not going to let you get caught up in all this crap.  I’m here for life, Chloe.  You deserve more than me.”

“But what if I don’t want more,” Chloe asked, bringing their lips together.  Beca let herself get lost in the kiss for a moment before pulling away and jumping back from the taller girl.  “I know you feel something for me,” Chloe said.  “You like me, too.  And I like you.  Why are you fighting it?”

“You’re up for parole in a year.  You deserve to be on the outside.  To go back to medical school.  To become a doctor and have your two point five kids with your doting husband and white picket fence.  Prison is all I am.  Aside from my mom, the Bellas are the only real family that I have ever I felt I had.  I’m here.  And though I may like you, and want to be with you, I don’t want you to be stuck.”

“Isn’t that my choice?”

“I already let you in more that I let anyone else in my life.  Why do you think I saved you from Kimmy Jin? I didn’t know you were a Bella.  And though I hated that bitch, that wasn’t the reason either.  I was attracted to you from the moment I saw you.  And that’s never happened to me before.  I like you a lot, Chloe, which is why I can’t let you stay here.  That’s why you can’t be with me.  Because it will kill me to let you go.”

“Why do you think I took the blame for you with Kimmy Jin?  Yes, part of it was that you saved me and that I suspected you were a Bella, but I liked you, too.  I will give up my freedom for you.  Cause, really what do I have on the outside anyway?  My parents and my brother are dead.  I disappointed my grandparents.  My conviction will make it so that I can never get back into medical school or work at any hospital for a residency.  No one will trust me around drugs.  So why can’t I just have this?  Have you?”

“What if I could guarantee that you’ll have your life back after prison?  Will you stay away then?”

“You can’t guarantee that.”

Beca just shook her head and stepped towards the girl.  “What if I could?”

“Beca…”

“You deserve more than this, Chloe.”

But the redhead closed the distance between them again.  “But I don’t want it.  Stop fighting me, Beca.  Let yourself be happy for once.  It’s what your mother would have wanted.  It’s all Aubrey and Stacie want for you.  It’s what I want for you.  I can make you happy, just please, let me!”

Beca looked at the taller girl who had tears bursting from her bright blue eyes.  The brunette couldn’t fight it anymore.  With all she had, she kissed the redhead, who eagerly returned and deepened it.  “Okay,” Beca answered as she pulled away. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Well, hello Chloe,” Gail, the prison therapist, started.  “I’m Gail Abernathy-McKadden.  I’m assigned to your case while at Barden.  I’m here to make sure that you are adjusting to life here and hopefully help rehabilitate you.  So, tell me, how are things since you’ve been here?  Fitting in?”

“I am,” the redhead answered.  “I’ve made some friends with my cellmates.”

“Did you now?”  Gail paused to check her notes.  “Let’s see Aubrey Posen, the Bellas’ leader, Stacie Conrad, the second-in-command, and, oh, Beca Mitchell.”

“What do you mean, oh, Beca Mitchell?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing,” Chloe pushed.

“Beca is troubled.  And is trouble, also.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t really discuss another inmate’s case.”

“You did bring it up.”

Gail sighed.  “She causes trouble.  She’s known to attack others without any provocation.  She started out with only a couple of burglary charges and ended up being a lifer with murder charges.  She’s very dangerous, and she is the most feared amongst the inmates.  And it’s a shame, too.  With who her father is, she could have her life on a silver spoon.  Hell, she still can.”

“What do you mean she still can?  You just said she was a lifer.”

“Didn’t you know?  Her father is a state senator, who knows the governor very well.  She has a chance to be pardoned.”

“So why doesn’t she?”

“I don’t know and even I did that would be confidential.  But, it is for the best that you stay away from her if you can.  It wouldn’t behoove you to fall under her influence.”

“Right,” Chloe answered. 

…

“Hey babe,” Beca said as she walked back into her cell.  The brunette found the other girl sitting on her bed looking very upset.  “Is everything okay?”

“Why didn’t you tell me,” the redhead asked.

“Tell you what?”

“That you could get out.  That you could be pardoned.”

“Shh.  Not so loud.  How did you hear that?”

“I just got back from a session with Dr. Abernathy-McKadden.”

“Who?  Gail?  Please.  She’s a dud.”

“Is she wrong,” Chloe pushed.  “Can you be pardoned?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?  We can still get out and be together.”

“Because it won’t happen,” Beca stated firmly.  “Yes, in theory, I can get pardoned, but it will never happen.  My dad won’t allow it unless my behavior really starts to change, but if I do change then I might not survive.  You said that the Society was gunning for you, well, they really are gunning for me.  Shelia and I have a history and we kind of hate each other.  She trained Kimmy Jin to be a killer and to come after me.  Granted, that bitch was a killer to begin with, so it really wasn’t that hard to make her ruthless.  So, I have to be a badass.  It’s the only way for me to survive.”

“No, you don’t.  You have a reputation as a badass.  You’re not going to lose it by laying low for a while.”

“This is prison, Chloe.  You always have to prove yourself.”

“Can you at least try?  For me?  Give us a real shot?  The chance for a future?  After all, those were the reasons you didn’t want to start something with me.”

Beca lowered her voice so that Chloe could barely hear her.  “Okay, I’ll try.  God, I’m so whipped already.”

“And to think,” Chloe said, pulling the shorter girl in real close, “we haven’t even really done anything yet.”

Beca closed her eyes and swallowed hard.  “You’re going to be the death of me, woman.”

Chloe just chuckled as she began to kiss the brunette’s neck.  Beca stiffened, but allowed the action to continue.  “Is this okay,” the redhead whispered in her ear.

Beca nodded.  “I just haven’t since Jesse.  And that was only once.”

Chloe pulled back.  “So, you’re really kind of a virgin.”

“I guess I am,” the short girl answered, embarrassed.

“Hey,” Chloe reassured her.  “It’s not a bad thing.  It just makes this all the more special.”

“I’ve never felt this way before.  Not even about Jesse.  It’s like love at first sight.  I didn’t think it was possible.”

Chloe smiled.  “I’m drawn to you, too.  Maybe we can help each other in the long run.”

…

“Well, look at these two love birds,” Stacie said as she entered the cell with Aubrey.  They found the short brunette and redhead engaging in some serious lip locking.  Immediately after that, they both broke away.

“Leave them alone, Stacie,” the blonde scolded.  “They were cute.”

“No, it’s okay,” Chloe answered.  “I need to shower anyway.” She turned to Beca.  “Want to come with,” she added with a wink.

The short brunette turned instantly red and stiffened slightly. 

“I’ll go,” Stacie smirked.

“Stacie,” both Aubrey and Beca called out.

“Not like that,” the taller brunette laughed.  “I need to shower too.  But, you are welcome to come along, Aubrey,” she flirted.

“As tempting as that is,” the blonde stated, “I think I’m going to stay here.”

“Okay,” Stacie smiled.  “Ready,” she asked Chloe.

The redhead grabbed her stuff and nodded.  “I’ll be back soon,” she told Beca with a light kiss.

Beca turned to lie on her back on Chloe’s bed as Stacie and Chloe headed towards the shower.  Aubrey moved to sit next to the shorter girl on the bed.

“So what’s up,” Aubrey asked.  Beca just shrugged.  “Come on, I know that face.  What’s wrong?”

“Ever feel like you’re in too deep, too fast?”

“This about Chloe?”

The brunette nodded.  “She found out about my dad and my godfather.  She wants me to try to get pardoned.”

“And don’t you want that, too?  To be free?”

“I was never free, Aubrey.  Dad had an image to protect and Mom was the only one that got me.  After she died, the only time I felt free was when I breaking into houses and stealing with Jesse.  But, there is something about Chloe.  She makes me want to be…better.  I don’t know.”

“You really like her, don’t you?”

“I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Not even with Jesse.”

“I think I liked Jesse only because he liked me.  I was attracted to him a little, I guess.  But, I’ve never been drawn to someone like I am to Chloe.”

“So what do you want to do?”

“I don’t want her to be stuck here.  I want better for her than that.  And I do want to be with her.  But…”

“But,” Aubrey pushed.

“The Bellas are my family.  You’ve been like a big sister to me.  It would be hard letting you guys go.”

“But, all the Bellas will get out one day.”

“But not you.”

“Yeah,” the blonde sighed sadly.  “Look, Beca.  You said that you see me as a sister, and I see you the same way.  And just like you want the best for Chloe, I want the best for you.  I told you to try to get pardoned for a while now.  You have a chance to get out, you should take.  Not just for Chloe, but for you.”

“But what about you?  Stacie will get out and you’ll be alone.”

“I was alone before you and Stacie got here.”

“And Alice betrayed the Bellas and nearly killed you,” Beca said. 

“But she didn’t.  And the Bellas got turned around because of you.  You attacked Shelia the minute you got into prison.  You attacked the biggest badass in prison right off the bat and nearly killed her.”

“We have a history.”

“I figured.  And what better way to get the last laugh at Shelia then to get out.  Be free, something she will never be.”

Beca embraced the blonde.  “I love you, Bree.  You know that right?”

“Of course, I do.  And I love you, too.”

“You’ll always be family to me.  No matter where I am.”

 “So, you’ll try?”

“Yeah.  I promised Chloe I would.  I just kind of wanted your blessing.”

Aubrey tightened her embrace and smiled.  “Well you got it.”

“Are we interrupting something,” Stacie laughed as she walked into the cell with Chloe in tow.

Aubrey smiled brightly and got up to kiss Stacie.  “Just a heart-to-heart.  Nothing to worry about.”

Chloe sat on her bed next to Beca, who immediately got up, grabbed one of her shivs, and broke it in half.

“What’s this,” the redhead asked. 

“A promise,” Beca swore.  “It’s a promise to try my best to get out.”

Chloe smiled and kissed the shorter girl.  “Good.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Harder,” Beca instructed Chloe, who grunted in reply.  “Again. Harder.”

“I’m going as hard as I can,” the redhead whined. 

Beca sighed and let go of the heavy bag.  “You’re going to need to give it all you got if you want to learn how to fight.  We agreed on this.  If I’m trying to get out of here, I can’t go back to the hole.  So, you need to know how to defend yourself.  We’ve been at this for three weeks now.”

“I know.  It’s just…it’s a rough day today okay?”

The shorter girl looked at girlfriend’s pain expression and pulled her in close.  “What’s wrong?”

“Today, is…it’s been one year…since…”

“Since your parents and your brother died,” Beca asked quietly. 

“Yeah,” Chloe sobbed. 

“It’s okay,” Beca soothed.  “Come on, let’s go to our cell.  We’ll talk about this there.”

The shorter girl quickly led them both through the throng of inmates.

“Aw, make your girlfriend cry, Beca,” Shelia taunted as they walked through.

“Piss off, Shelia,” Beca spat back.

“Make me.”

Beca let out a low growl and was about to walk up to the Society member when Chloe squeezed her arm.

“She’s not worth it,” the redhead whispered.  “Remember what’s at stake.”

Beca grabbed onto Chloe more firmly and continued on their way to their cell.

“Red’s made you soft, Mitchell,” Shelia called out.

“You’re just jealous that I have someone who wants to be with me,” Beca spat back.  “Who isn’t just using me for sex and then discarding me.  I’m in a real relationship, which is something you couldn’t get.”

Shelia snapped and ran towards the two Bellas.  But, the guards saw and grabbed her before the fight could break out. 

“Let go of me,” Shelia yelled at the guards.  “This isn’t over, Beca.”

“Come on,” the short brunette told her girlfriend, pulling her into the cell.

“What was that about,” Chloe asked Beca once they got there.

“It doesn’t matter,” the other inmate replied.  “This isn’t about me, it’s about you.”

“Beca,” the redhead started.

“Shh,” Beca silenced her, pulling them both onto Chloe’s bunk.  The shorter girl held her girlfriend close to comfort her.  “Tell me about them.”

“Who?”

“Your family.  You’re thinking about them.  Talk to me.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Say what you’re thinking.”

“I disappointed them.  All of them.”

“No you didn’t.”

“I did,” Chloe said, raising her voice.  “My mom, dad, and brother were so proud of me.  They were driving to visit me in med school when they died.  I was going to be a doctor and make something of myself.  Instead, I’m here.  I’m in prison.”

“You made a mistake.”

“Point is the same.”

“Tell me about them,” Beca asked.  “I want to hear about them.”

“My mom.  Well, she was the most loving person I know.  She was always there for me growing and supported me with everything.  Dad, well, he was proud; he was the protector.  He interrogated all of my dates growing up.  Nobody was good enough for his little girl.  And my little brother, Andrew, he had so much promise.  He played baseball.  And he was pretty good.  But, more than that, my brother was my biggest fan.  Any event in my life that mattered, he was there.  He was always there cheering me on,” Chloe sobbed.

“Hey, hey,” Beca soothed.  “Everything you’ve said to me is positive.  Nothing points that they would hate you, or be disappointed in you.  You made a mistake, but you’re paying for it.  They would understand.  I can see that.  After all, how can anyone really be mad at you?”

“You know, dad never approved of anyone I ever dated.  But, I think he would have approved of you.”

The shorter girl held Chloe tighter and kissed her cheek.  The redhead cuddled closer to Beca as they lay there until dinner.

…

Beca never left Chloe’s side that entire night.  She was there for her every second and when night rolled around she let her sleep in her bed with her.  The short brunette just lay cuddled with the redhead and stroked her hair gently.  Once Beca was sure that Chloe was fast asleep, she kissed the taller girl’s cheek and whispered, “I love you.” After that she cuddled closer to her girlfriend and let sleep overtake her, all while blissfully unaware that her other two cellmates saw the entire exchange.

…

Aubrey and Stacie waited until the next day when Beca was in the shower to speak to Chloe alone.

“Chloe, have a seat,” Aubrey ordered.

Cautiously, the redhead took a seat on her bed as the Bella leader approached her with her second-in-command in tow. 

“What’s going on,” Chloe asked. 

“We need to know what your intentions are towards Beca,” the blonde announced.

“What?”

“Beca is growing very attached to you,” Stacie explained.  “We need to know where this relationship is going, because you have the potential to destroy her.”

“I would never hurt her,” Chloe stated firmly.                                             

“Maybe not intentionally,” the brunette said.  “But, she really likes you.  And if you break her heart...”

“We’re afraid of what she might do,” Aubrey continued.  “She is dangerous.  She’s killed before, out of survival and to show strength.  But, she’s not as strong as she lets on.  We’ve seen her cry herself to sleep at night.  She sobs silently so no one knows, but she still sobs.  That’s part of the reason we’ve wanted her to get out.  She’s not ruthless, but if she keeps getting pushed by Shelia, she’ll be a stone cold killer.  And they’ll give her death with how many problems she’s caused.  And with politics, I don’t know if her godfather could pardon her then, without losing his career.”

“But she would lose her life,” Chloe replied. 

“That world is more complex than you think,” Beca answered, walking into the cell.  “Sacrifices would be made.”

“But, how is that fair,” the redhead asked.

“It’s not,” the short brunette replied.  “But it’s what is deserved. How did we get on this subject?”

“We were just talking to Chloe about what your life could have been like before you started to be good,” Stacie told her.

“Bullshit,” Beca called her out.

“We don’t want her to hurt you,” Aubrey answered honestly.  “We heard what you said to her last night.”

Beca paled.  “You heard that?”

“What did you say to me,” Chloe asked.

Beca kissed her gently.  “I’ll tell you again when I’m ready for you to hear it.” She turned to Stacie and Aubrey.  “I know you care, but this is about me.  This is my choice.  And I’ve decided that my chance at freedom is worth the risk of getting my heart broken.  I’m happy right now.  Please don’t ruin this for me.”

Aubrey pulled the shorter girl into a hug.  “We won’t.”

“Thank you,” Beca smiled.  She turned to Chloe once again.  “Don’t hurt me, okay.”

“I won’t,” the redhead promised.   


	8. Chapter 8

“I know that I haven’t been here in a while, Beca,” her father explained one visiting day.

“If you call five months a while,” the inmate answered sarcastically.

“It’s an election year, Becs.  For me and for your godfather.  You understand, right?”

“Sure.”

“You know, I spoke to the warden.  They say you’re not causing any trouble as of late.”

“You told me to get my act together if I wanted to be pardoned.”

“That’s great, Beca.  I’ll go talk to John and…”

“But not until Chloe gets out,” Beca interrupted.

“What?  Who’s Chloe?”

“Chloe is my girlfriend.  We’ve been dating for…well five months, actually.  We started dating the day of your last visit.  She’s up for parole in seven months.  That’s when I want to get out.”

“This can’t be about her.  If you want to get out then I’ll talk to John and we’ll do this now.”

“Dad, I want to get out because I want to be with her.  I want to have a future with her.  I love her.  Think of these next few months as a trial run.  If I can keep out of trouble, I’ll get pardoned.  And as long as her life isn’t threatened, I will.  I can promise you that if she is safe, I’ll be good.”

“You really care about her?”

“I do.  I want her be happy and safe.  And I will do anything to keep her safe.”

“How do you know that she isn’t just using you for protection in prison?  That she won’t drop you the minute she gets out.”

“Because she’s not like that.”

“She’s an inmate, Beca.  A criminal.”

“I’m more of a criminal than she is.  And if she does than she does.  I get broken hearted, but I’ll be free.  Isn’t that what you want?  My freedom?”

“I care about your happiness, too.  I do love you.  You are my daughter, first and foremost.”

“But, you never understood me.  I loved music and wanted to be a music producer. You never understood that.”

“It’s not a practical career choice.”

“I’m good at it.  At least I was.  When I get out, just let me try.  That’s all I ask.  Let me try to be happy and live my life the way I want to.”

“Okay, but why can’t I get you out now.  Then if she wants to be with you, she can after she gets out.”

“Because I want to make sure that she gets out alive.  I want to keep her safe.  If I end up not getting pardoned and hurting someone to keep her safe, I will.  She matters to me.  Her future matters.  I will protect her.  The way you couldn’t protect mom.”

“Alright, seven months.  Make me proud.  I love you, Beca.  You’re still my little girl.”

“Thank you, Dad.  I love you, too.  I’ll see you soon okay,” the girl said, as she hung up the phone and left the visitation area.

…

“Hey,” Beca greeted her girlfriend with a kiss. 

“Wow,” the redhead laughed.  “Someone’s in a good mood.”

“I just had a good visit with my dad.”

“I didn’t think those existed for you.”

“I told him about us.”

“Did you?”

“Told him that I wanted to be pardoned when you were paroled.”

“And what did he say?”

“He was concerned, but in the end he agreed to it.”

“That’s good.”

“He needed to know that we care about each other.”

“We do.”

“I know,” Beca said, talking Chloe’s hand.  “I’ve wanted to tell you this for so long.  But, I had to be sure how I felt.  I’m not good with emotions and feelings.  And I’ve been alone for so long.  I’ve barely trusted anyone for years.  I’m afraid to really open up.  But, there’s something about you that’s different than everyone else.  It’s more than just attraction, although, you are incredibly hot.  Chloe, I love you.”

The redhead kissed the other girl passionately.  “I love you.” Chloe kissed Beca again, this time deepening the kiss and allowing her hands to roam.  Beca began to pull up the taller girl’s shirt, when a loud clanging on the bars of the cell stopped the action.

“Back away, animals,” one of the female guards spat at them.

Chloe groaned as Beca got up to attack.

“Stop,” the redhead said.  “Remember what’s at stake.”

Beca sighed.  “Later,” she promised.  Chloe nodded as Beca took the taller girl’s hand and lead her to watch TV in the common area.

…

After lights out that night, Beca wasted no time stripping them both naked on her bunk.

“Wait,” Chloe whispered.  “What about them,” she asked, gesturing to her other two cellmates.

“There is no privacy in prison,” the shorter girl explained.  “This is as good as we’re gonna get.  Do you trust me?”

Chloe nodded and Beca kissed her passionately.  Chloe grabbed onto the shorter girl’s ass, pulling her closer and copping a feel at the same time.  But Beca didn’t want to waste time.  She massaged the ginger’s breasts as she continued to kiss her girlfriend.  Chloe’s hands slid to Beca’s waist as the shorter girl began to kiss down her neck.  Chloe got so lost in all the sensations racking her body that she gasped loudly when Beca’s fingers entered her. 

“Shh,” Beca silence her.  “We have to keep quiet.”  And with that, the brunette kissed her as she continued to pump in and out of the ginger.  After months without any sexual simulation it didn’t take long for Chloe’s back to arch and her walls to clench around Beca’s fingers.  The redhead barely contained her scream and ended up panting heavily. 

Beca pulled out of her girlfriend and just smiled as Chloe came down from her high.  Once the redhead was ready she whispered in Beca’s ear.  “That was amazing.” She quickly began to kiss down Beca’s neck to her chest and then sucked lightly on one of her nipples.  Beca moaned quietly, and Chloe smirked. 

“Ready,” the redhead asked as she positioned two fingers at the brunette’s entrance.  Chloe did remember the conversation that the two had about sex and didn’t want to pressure the shorter girl.

“God, yes, Chloe,” Beca answered.  Chloe quickly reattached her lips to Beca’s nipple as she gently entered the girl.  The shorter girl immediately bucked her hips, which cause the redhead to thrust faster.  Beca didn’t last long.  It only took a few minutes for the brunette to come with a low moan. 

Chloe just held her girlfriend as she came.  “I love you,” the ginger whispered.

With a kiss Beca responded.  “I love you, too.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Do I know you,” Chloe asked as she sat at one of the phones in the visiting room.

“Not yet,” the man on the other side of the glass answered.  “But, I expected that we will know each other quite well.  After all, Beca has taken a liking to you.  I’m Warren Mitchell, her father.”

The redhead just stared at the man for a second.  “Nice to meet you, Senator Mitchell.”

“So, she told you that I was a senator?”

“She didn’t want to.  I found out through the prison therapist.”

“Isn’t that a breach of confidentiality?”

“Probably.  She isn’t a very good therapist.”

“I can see that.  So, you’re dating my daughter?”

“Well, as much as one can actually date in prison.  But, I do love her, sir.  And she loves me.”

“I know that Beca thinks that she cares deeply for you, but I’m not so convinced that you two are right for each other.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“You both met in prison.  You’ve said it before, it’s not exactly the best dating place.”

“Still, Beca and I have formed a connection and there’s nothing you can do to change that.”

“Well, if you do care about her, then convince her to allow me to get her pardoned now.  She wants to wait for you to get out, but if she does that she may commit more crimes.  She’s been known to fight and cause trouble, and I’m worried that she will do the same to protect you.  Let her come out now, and then if you really want to be with her, you can find her when you get out.”

“I want Beca free.  I really do.  But, the timing and everything is not my call, it’s Beca’s.  And if she wants to wait for me, then so be it.  I’ve been here for six months, and I have a parole hearing in another six.  And I haven’t caused any trouble or given them any reason for them to deny me.”

“Six months is a lot time for Beca to cause trouble.”

“Again, that’s her call, not ours.  I’ll talk to her, that’s the best I can do.  But, Senator, you need to respect Beca’s wishes, whatever they may end up to be.”

“So do you.”

“The only influence that I’ve had on your daughter is helping her to be good so she can get out.  Otherwise, she would have no desire.  There are people here that she considers more like family than you.  And that’s the harsh truth.  She’s upset with you and she misses her mother.  You need to speak to her to sort out your issues.  Like, I said, I’ll talk to Beca.  I’ll see if I can convince her to let her be pardoned sooner.  But, if she says she wants to wait for me, then that’s her decision.  This conversation is over, Senator.”

…

“Hey babe,” Beca said as Chloe came back into their cell.  “Have a good visit with…”

“Your dad,” the redhead responded.  “And no, not especially.”

“My dad?  What did he want?”

“He wants you out.”

“And I will be.”

“He wants you out, now.  He doesn’t want you to wait for me.”

“Dammit, why doesn’t he get it?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t wait.”

“What,” Beca asked as she grabbed Chloe’s hands.  “Why?  Do you not want me with you anymore?”

“Of course I do, Beca.  But, I want you out.  I don’t want you mess up and maybe be here forever.  I love you.  But, I want what best for you.”

“But, I want you out of here, too.  And in something other than a body bag.  Shelia hates me.  If I’m not here, she won’t hesitate to have you killed.”

“Why does she hate you so much?”

Beca sat down on Chloe’s bunk.  The redhead immediately sat down next to her and put her arm around the smaller girl.  “What I’m about to tell you no one else here knows.  Not even Aubrey.  And Shelia I know hasn’t told any of the Society because she’ll be blamed for them losing some of their power.  I’ve told you that I got in a bad way after my mother died.  Well, my mother didn’t just die, she was murdered.  My dad had an affair and his mistress killed my mother so that my dad would be with her.  Clearly, that didn’t work out for her as she’s here.”

“Wait,” Chloe stopped her.  “You’re telling me that Shelia killed your mother?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my God.  How have you not killed her yet?”

“Because I don’t want to start a war.  The Bellas are tough, but the Society’s is more ruthless.  When I first got here, the Bellas were barely standing up for themselves.  The only members were Aubrey and a few other girls who have already been released.  Alice used to be a Bella.  From what I heard Shelia made a deal with Alice, and they both tried to wipe out all of the Bellas.  Aubrey took the reins from there and probably wouldn’t have lasted much longer if I hadn’t gotten here.  I immediately attacked Shelia when I got assigned into this cellblock.  Shelia may have been here five years when I got here, but I recognized her instantly.  I got thrown in the hole and Aubrey made me a Bella.  I helped get them back on their feet.  Stacie, Amy, Lily, and Cynthia Rose all came later and helped strengthen us, but Aubrey and I turned the Bellas around.  We’re a team.”

Neither girl noticed that halfway through Beca’s explanation, Aubrey entered their cell.  The door was open for free time with the inmates and the blonde was going to read on her bunk.  Aubrey smiled as she heard Beca praise her.

“So that’s why Aubrey and you are so close?”

“Not exactly.  Aubrey is more than that to me.  She’s family.  At least I feel like she is.  I have a sister somewhere out there.  My mother was raped before I was born at one of the political gatherings that she went to with my dad.  She got pregnant and she and my dad decided to give the baby up for adoption because they thought it would be too difficult to keep her.  Over time, my mom began to miss her baby.  As a little girl I remember seeing her cry for no reason.  And I noticed that she always cried around the same time of year.  When I got old enough to understand, my mom told me everything.  Aubrey just reminds me of her.  My mom was compassionate, strong and dedicated.  And so is Aubrey.  In some ways, Aubrey even looks like mom.  I know it’s not likely that Aubrey really is my sister, but in my head she is.  I love her.  She’s family to me.”

“Beca,” Aubrey said gently as she embraced the shorter girl with tears in her eyes. 

“How much did you hear,” the brunette asked. 

“Enough.”

“Look, Aubrey, it’s just a fantasy.  You know, nothing…”

“It may not be.  I was adopted.”

Beca laughed.  “You’re shitting me, right?”

“I’m Dixie Chick serious.”

“Could it really be possible?”

“You can always take a DNA test and find out,” Chloe offered.

“Do you wanna,” Beca asked.

“Yeah,” Aubrey smiled.  “Let’s do it.  The worst it can tell us is that we’re not related.  And really that wouldn’t change anything, would it?”

 “No,” the brunette answered wrapping her arms around the blonde.  “It wouldn’t change a thing.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you sure this is a good idea for you, Cynthia Rose,” Beca asked as she dealt a deck of cards to play poker.  “You do have a gambling problem.”

“But, we’re not playing for money,” the other girl responded. “We’re playing for fun.”

“Alright,” the short girl answered as she passed the cards to the other Bellas around the table.

“Well, well, well, look what we got here,” Shelia taunted as she walked to the table with Alice, Barb and a couple of other Society members in tow.

“What do you want, Shelia,” Aubrey spat.

“Oh nothing,” the Society leader smirked.  “Just seeing how Beca’s holding up.  After all, today is the day her mommy died.” 

Beca, acting on instinct, crushed the cards in her hand and faced the other girl.  Immediately, Chloe grabbed her arm.

“Don’t,” the redhead whispered. 

“Aw.  Looks like Red’s got little Beca here all whipped,” Shelia taunted.  “Maybe I should have blown you like I did your daddy and you would have been on our side.”

“I would never,” the short girl growled.

“That’s right.  Cause I snuffed out your mommy.”  Beca rose instantly from her seat, but was held back by Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose.  Chloe quickly helped them grab her girlfriend, barring her from approaching the Society members.  But, Shelia just stepped closer to them.  She wanted a reaction from the brunette.  She wanted to send her to the hole to get out of the way so she could destroy the Bellas.  “Did I ever tell you how she begged for her life?  How scared she was when I held that gun to her head?  How much she cried when she knew that there was only one outcome for her?”

Beca struggled harder to get to Shelia.  She wanted to cry, but she was too enraged.  Shelia smirked as the girl struggled.  She wasn’t paying any attention to anyone else, but Beca.  And all of the other Society members were so engrossed in watching the small girl that they were clueless to the other Bellas around them. So no one, but Beca, saw Aubrey come up behind Shelia. 

“No,” Beca yelled, her eyes wide, as she watched Aubrey stab the Society leader with a homemade shiv. 

Shelia screamed and all movement ceased from the Bellas and the Society.  Beca watched as Aubrey pulled out her shiv from Shelia’s body which instantly fell to the ground.  After that everyone recovered, preparing for war.  Just as everyone was ready to attack, the guards quickly rushed the area. 

“Lockdown,” one of the guards yelled as he grabbed Aubrey.  Beca rushed to the blonde, but was pulled back by one of the guards.

“Aubrey,” Beca called out as the guards pulled her away from the Bellas’ leader.

“It will all be okay,” Aubrey called back to her as the guards dragged her away. 

By the time Beca was pushed into her cell, both Chloe and Stacie were already there.  The short girl climbed onto her bunk and turned to face the wall.

“Beca,” Chloe called soothingly.  Gently the redhead placed her hand on Beca’s back only to pushed away.

“Leave me alone,” Beca cried. 

“Baby, come on, please,” the redhead pleaded.

“Beca,” Stacie said.  “Come on.  The Bellas need us to be strong.”

Beca turned around, jumped off her bunk, and walked over to the taller brunette. “The Bellas need us to be strong?  Stacie, Aubrey just killed Shelia.  Stabbed her right in front of everyone with no real reason for it.  No one will care that she did it because she killed my mom.  No one will care that if she didn’t do it than I would have.  Stacie, Aubrey is going to get convicted again.  And odds are, this time she’ll get death.  So, I’m sorry if I’m mourning.  I’m sorry if the girl who may be my sister is basically sentenced to death on the anniversary of my mother’s.”

“Don’t say that,” the taller brunette replied, barely containing her tears.  “You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do.  Stacie, let’s face it.  She got murder one for killing her husband who was abusing her.  They’ll have no problem sentencing her to death.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Face reality, Stacie.”

“I can’t,” Stacie sobbed, embracing Beca.  “I love her.  I can’t lose her.” Immediately the taller girl pulled back.  “So I have to be strong.  For Aubrey.  I have to figure out how to get the Society back on their heels so we don’t have to worry about any more attacks.”

“We’ll concentrate on the Society, later.  This is about Aubrey now.  I love her, too.  I don’t want to lose her either.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

Stacie turned around and climbed onto Aubrey’s bunk.  Quietly, she grabbed the blonde’s pillow and held it close to her, sobbing silently.

Seeing this, tears streamed down Beca’s eyes.   It was the first time she allowed herself to cry in front of people in years. 

“Baby,” Chloe cooed, putting her arms around the shorter girl.

“Give me a minute,” Beca said, pulling out of Chloe’s embrace.  Quickly, Beca grabbed a piece of paper and an envelope.  Using the wall, she wrote a short letter and sealed it.  She jotted down an address and placed it aside before climbing up to her bunk.  Chloe quickly climbed in behind her and held her close.  Beca’s body stiffened at first to the contact, but then relaxed. 

“Aubrey,” Beca whispered, before her body wracked violently as she silently sobbed.  Chloe just held on tighter as her girlfriend asked one final question.  “Why?”


	11. Chapter 11

“Thanks for meeting with me, dad, Uncle John,” Beca said as the guards led her into the visiting room.  Unlike all of her other visits, this one she was allowed a private room because of her godfather. 

“I’m surprised that you asked to meet with both of us, Beca,” John replied.  “Your father said that your letter expressed a great urgency.  Eager to get out?”

“That’s not why I asked you both here,” the inmate explained.  “I do want to talk about a pardon though.  But, not for me.  It’s for…”

“Beca,” her father interrupted.  “You are not going to ask John to pardon Chloe.”

“It’s not Chloe.  It’s for Aubrey.  Aubrey Posen.”

“Who is that,” John asked. 

“Aubrey is one of my cellmates,” Beca started.   “But in many ways, she’s more than that.  She’s like my big sister.  And that’s one of the things I wanted to talk to you about dad.  Aubrey was adopted and her birthday kind of fits when mom used to cry every year.  You know, when mom used to cry because she was missing her first born.  And she even reminds me of mom.  I think that she could be my sister.  And I want to take a DNA test to prove it.”

“No,” her father stated.

“Dad, do this for me?  Just pay for the test.  I need to know.”

“So, what did Aubrey do that you want me to pardon her,” John asked.  “And why now?”

“Aubrey killed her husband because he was abusing her.   And then a couple of days ago she killed Shelia because Shelia was trying to get me to attack her.  She bought up mom’s death and threw it in my face.  Aubrey knew that I was trying to get pardoned and killed her so I wouldn’t.”

“So you want her out for that reason,” John questioned.

“I don’t want her to die.  Especially knowing that she could be my sister.  I’m willing to not get pardoned, if she does.”

“You really care about her,” Warren asked.

“It’s not the same way that I care about Chloe, but I do love Aubrey too,” the inmate explained.  “She’s family to me regardless of what a DNA test says.”

“Okay,” Warren agreed.  “I’ll pay for a test.  I’ll go set it up with the prison doctor now.”

“Thank you,” Beca said, hugging her father before he left the room.

“Now, you want me to pardon this Aubrey,” John asked.

“Yes.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Politics, sweetheart.  I can’t pardon too many people, especially during an election.  It will look bad.”

“Then pardon her instead of me.”

“No.  I won’t do that.  I already promised your father.  And I keep my promises.”

“Please.  You’re a god-damn politician.  No one ever keeps their promises.”

“Still.  I’m keeping this one.”

“Then at least get the DA’s office to drop these new charges.”

“They won’t do that.  Justice needs to be served for every death.”

“Then at least convince them not to try for the death penalty.  She got murder one for getting out of a bad situation and ended up in a worse one.  Please, just guarantee her life.”

“That I can do.”

“Thank you, Uncle John.”

“You’re welcome.  And don’t worry.  These next three months should go fast.  You’ll be out of here soon.  Well, assuming that you don’t go back to your old ways.”

“As long as Chloe and Aubrey are safe, I’ll be fine.”

“Beca.”

“You don’t know what it’s like in prison.  I have a family here and I found the love of my life.  And I will do anything to protect them.  You understand, don’t you?”

“I don’t, but I’ll take your word for it.  Now, if you excuse me, I have a phone call to make to the district attorney and a campaign to run.  I’ll see you soon.”

“Thank you again, Uncle John.  I appreciate what you are doing for me and for Aubrey.”

“Don’t make me regret this, little Duck.”

“I won’t.”

…

After John left, Beca was taken to the hospital unit to get her DNA sample taken.  When she arrived, Aubrey was already waiting there and Beca immediately rushed over and hugged her blonde friend.

“Beca,” Aubrey smiled, tears in her eyes.

“Why,” Beca asked her before pulling away.  “Why did you do it?  Shelia was supposed to be my kill.”

“Isn’t it obvious?  I did it so you wouldn’t.  So you could be free and live with Chloe.”

“But what about you?  You already got life.  What makes you think that they wouldn’t give you death?”

“Honestly, I didn’t even think about it until after.  But, my lawyers just contacted me.  They said if I plead guilty then the DA has agreed to not press for the death penalty.  I’m pleading out in the morning, but the warden won’t put me back in cellblock echo because of fear of retaliation from the Society.”

“So we have to get rid of them.”

“Beca, no.  I did this for you to get out.  And for your mother, who also may be my mother.  So don’t ruin it.  Speaking of which, why didn’t you tell me that Shelia kill her.”

“It was my burden to bear.”

“Until we realized that we may be related, then it became our burden.”

Beca just looked down.  “I would have told you eventually.”

“When?  Beca, you’ve been here for three years.  You had a lot of time to tell me.  But, you didn’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

Aubrey hugged the smaller girl again.  “All is forgiven.”

“Okay,” the prison doctor said as she entered with Beca’s dad.  “So, I’ve been told that you guys are doing a DNA test, is that correct?” Both girls nodded.  “Okay, so I’m going to take this swab and rub it against the inside of your cheek.  I’m then going to put the swabs in these containers and send it out to get tested.  Once I get the results in, I will deliver them to you.” Both girls nodded in agreement.  The doctor quickly took her swabs and prepared them to be sent out.  “All done.  I’ll arrange for guards to take you back to your cells.”  The doctor left the room leaving the three of them alone.

“Beca was right,” Warren said to Aubrey.  “You do look a little bit like Meredith.  I hope you both get the answers you want.”

“Thanks dad,” Beca replied, hugging him.

Warren just smiled as he left.  Beca walked back over to Aubrey and sat down next to her, placing her head on the blonde’s shoulder.  Aubrey placed her hand on the brunette’s arm.  “I love you, too,” the taller girl told her.

But, they’re moment was short lived when two guards came in to transport them.  Both girls held out their arms to be cuffed as they were led away for each other.

“I’ll see you soon,” Beca promised as she was led away.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Aubrey warned.


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey,” Chloe said when Beca returned to her cell.  “You were gone a long time.  Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Beca answered.  “Just had a visit with Dad and Uncle John.  Aubrey and I took a DNA test and she’s pleading out so she won’t get death.”

“That’s great,” Stacie smiled. 

“Any movement by the Society while I was gone,” the short brunette asked.  The Bellas feared that retaliation from the Society was imminent.   They were all sticking together in case they attack. 

“No.  Barb and Alice are still in the middle of a power struggle.  Both want to be the leader.  In the meantime, we still need to figure out how to get them to not be a threat anymore so we can get Aubrey back here,” Stacie pouted.

“Got a plan,” Beca questioned.

“No,” Chloe stated.  “And Beca, even if we did, you and I cannot partake in it.  I want to get paroled and you want to get pardoned.”

“But, Chloe,” the short girl started.

“No buts,” the redhead scolded.  “Aubrey sacrificed herself for you.  Don’t blow it.  She wants you out and she wants you happy.”

“Fine,” Beca agreed.  Stacie just sighed; feeling like it was going to be a long time before she saw her girlfriend again. 

Meanwhile, even though the short brunette agreed to stay away from the Society mentally she couldn’t.  That entire day and night she thought about Aubrey and she tried to come up with a plan to get rid of the Society so she could get the blonde back in her cell.

…

The next day at lunch, Beca had kitchen duty with Fat Amy, Barb and another Society member. 

“You bitch,” Barb spat at Beca. 

The short girl turned and faced the potential Society leader.  “What’s your problem?”

“You know what my problem is?  Aubrey killed my leader.  That was your fight.  You really have gotten soft, Mitchell.”

“I can show you soft.” Just as Beca got ready to attack, Fat Amy grabbed her.

“Amy,” Beca scolded.

“Chloe made me promise not to let you do anything stupid,” the blonde Bella explained.

“So, it’s that redheaded bitch that calling the shots now,” Barb laughed.  “Someone is whipped.”

“I’d rather be whipped by Chloe, than be whipped day in and day out by strange men at the brothel,” Beca taunted.  “Stacie told me how much you loved it when they made you all submissive.  That’s why you’ll never be the leader of the Society.  You’re just too weak.”

“Fuck you,” Barb growled as she charged towards Beca only to be stopped by one of the guards.

“That’s it,” the guard yelled.  “You two,” he pointed to the Society members, “work on the chili.  And you two,” he pointed to Fat Amy and Beca, “sandwich duty.”

The four girls huffed, but got to work.  As Beca and Amy gathered ingredients for the sandwiches, an idea popped into her head.  One that she was sure would weaken the Society enough that Aubrey would be safe to return.

…

As part of kitchen duty, Fat Amy and Beca had to hand out the sandwiches they made and Barb and the other Society member had to scoop out the chili. 

“Turkey,” Alice spat at Beca when she got her sandwich.  The short girl just shrugged.

“Here Alice,” Barb said sweetly as she scooped out some chili.  “I know that it’s your favorite so I gave you a little more than everyone else.”

The Society member rolled her eyes as she took the chili and headed to a table. 

 A few minutes later, the Bellas came by to collect their food.

“Hey babe,” Beca smiled as Chloe came by.

“Hey,” the redhead smiled back.  “Got any PB and J?”

“I got ya, ginger,” Fat Amy laughed as she handed over the sandwich.

“Move it along,” Barb yelled at Chloe.

“I’ll save you a seat,” Chloe winked.

“You better,” Beca said.  However, Chloe didn’t hear her as a commotion broke out at the Society’s table.

“Guards,” one of the inmates yelled.  Alice was on the floor, her face turning blue. 

They quickly rushed to the fallen Society member, but they were too late.

“She’s dead,” one of the guards said.  But still, he picked up the body and headed towards the morgue.  The other guards rushed the cafeteria before a scene broke out. 

“Lockdown,” the guards ordered.  They rushed everyone except Fat Amy, Beca, Barb, and the other Society member to their cells. 

One of the guards pulled the inmate that shouted for help aside and spoke to her, before she was sent to her cell.  Immediately after, he headed over to the four inmates on kitchen duty.  “Apparently, Braxton got sick after her first spoonful of chili.  What did you put in it?”

“We followed the recipe,” Barb argued, looking towards the two Bellas.

“Hey,” Beca defended, “we had nothing to do with the chili.  Ask Officer Michaels.  He separated us earlier.”

“Like, I said, we followed the recipe,” Barb stated again.

“Well, all she ate was the soup according to the Myers over there.  So, we’ll see what happens after the autopsy.”

…

They were all on lockdown until the autopsy was finished the next day.  Alice died from anaphylaxis shock.  She was severely allergic to peanuts and they found evidence of them in the chili.  Barb and the other Society member were arrested for Alice’s murder.

“I know that Barb and Alice were at odds with each other competing to be the leader, but killing her was extreme,” Chloe said.  “Though, if you cooked the chili, it would have been an ingenious plan.  She could have blamed it on you.”

“Barb isn’t smart enough to pull something like that off,” Stacie replied.  “And she probably didn’t even know that Alice was allergic to peanuts.  She doesn’t pay any attention anything that didn’t involve her.  She never did.”

“Still, was clever though,” Beca smirked.  “Using peanut butter as a thickening agent in the chili.  Especially knowing full well that Alice loved chili.”

“Wait,” Chloe asked, “how did you know what was in the chili?”

Beca just shrugged.  Stacie broke out into a huge grin, while Chloe just looked disappointed. 

“That’s genius,” the taller brunette whispered.  “Barb and Alice are out of the way and the Society has no clear leader.  Aubrey is safe to come back.”

“What if you were caught,” Chloe asked quietly.

Beca gently pressed her lips to the redhead’s.  “Then I would have accepted the consequences.  I love you, but I love Aubrey too.  I had to get her back.  It was worth the risk and I could have downplayed this one.  She’s family, Chloe.”

“I know.”

“I love you,” Beca promised.

“I know.  And I love you, too,” Chloe said as she pulled Beca into her arms.

Beca and Stacie smiled and continued talking about when Aubrey would return, but all the meanwhile Chloe couldn’t shake the feeling that she had in her gut.  The feeling that the woman she loved was really a cold-blooded killer.      


	13. Chapter 13

It took a few days and several requests, but Aubrey was eventually moved back into cellblock echo.  Stacie embraced her girlfriend and kissed her passionately the minute the blonde walked into their cell.

“Give me a minute to breathe, Stace,” Aubrey laughed as she put her stuff down.

“Yeah, cause Beca’s ready to pounce, too,” Chloe stated watching her brunette girlfriend, who was ready to jump off her top bunk.

Aubrey just laughed again as she went over and embraced the short girl.

“Aubrey,” Beca cried.

“I missed you too, kiddo,” the blonde smiled.

“Welcome back,” Chloe said when Aubrey pulled out of Beca’s embrace.

“Thank you,” Aubrey smiled.  “But, I am curious to how you knocked out the Society.”

“We didn’t,” Stacie answered.  “Barb put peanut butter in Alice’s lunch, which caused an allergic reaction that was so severe that it killed her.”

“I don’t believe that Barb was smart enough to do that.”

“Because she’s not,” Chloe replied, looking towards her girlfriend.  Aubrey followed Chloe’s gaze and gasped.

“What did I tell you,” the blonde scolded.

“Hey,” Beca started, “Alice is dead and Barb’s in trouble.  The Society is in shambles and you’re back.  So how is any of this a bad thing?”

“What if you were caught,” Aubrey asked.  “Then everything I did for you was for nothing.”

“But, I didn’t,” Beca refuted.

“Still.  It was an unnecessary risk.”

“I did it for you.”

“I would have come back here eventually.”

“Aubrey, please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad,” the blonde stated.  “Just a little disappointed.  Your girlfriend, however, is mad.”

“What,” the short brunette replied.  “Chloe?”

Both Aubrey and Stacie left the cell, they knew that this was between the other two inmates and they should stay out of it.

“You were reckless,” the redhead started.  “You risked everything.  And it doesn’t matter that you weren’t caught.  You promised me that you would change but all I see is more of the same.”

“I don’t understand,” Beca questioned.  “You know I did this for Aubrey.”

“No,” Chloe cut her off.  “You did this for you.  You did this because you missed Aubrey.”

“I did miss Aubrey.  But, you know why.  The DNA test should be in soon and we’ll know if…”

“If you’re related.  I know.  And I’m not jealous of your relationship with Aubrey because I know that it’s familial.  But, I do often wonder who you care for more.  Me or her?”

“That’s not fair.”

“Isn’t it?  Because honestly, I don’t know if I’m enough for you.  And I don’t know if you can really let one of us go.  Are you going to allow yourself to be pardoned and live on the outside with me, leaving Aubrey in here?  Are you going to commit a crime right before you get pardoned to stay her with Aubrey?  Or are you going to commit another crime on the outside because you miss her?”

“I chose to be pardoned for you.”

“I know think you did.  But the funny part is that both Aubrey and I told you not to do anything stupid.  We both are looking out for your own good.  So, in a way, you’re trying to do what both of us want; to stay out of trouble and get pardoned.  But, are you really?”

“What do you mean,” Beca asked.  “I’ve been good.”

“For the most part you have.  But, can you really change your ways.  Because, you do well, but then that first opportunity comes and… You killed someone, do you not get that?”

“I thought you understood.”

“I know why you did it, but the ends don’t justify the means.  And I think that something else like this comes up you’ll do it again, consequences be damned.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Beca,” Chloe said with tears in her eyes.  “You don’t get it.  I know you love Aubrey and I know you love me.  But, you know you can’t have both forever.  And you don’t seem to understand what I need to know.  It’s not if you can choose, but if you can change.  Because I’m left to wonder if the girl I fell in love with is who I think she is.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was saved by this tough girl who opened herself to me and showed me just how wounded she really is.  But now, all I see is this little scared girl who either can’t or won’t give up this tough girl image.  And part of me just wonders if she secretly enjoys it.  If she really is some sort of sociopath or psychopath who enjoys inflicting pain on others.”

“I don’t.”

“You killed that girl.  And you have no remorse for it.”

“I didn’t mean to kill her,” Beca mumbled, dropping her head.

“What?”

“I said that I didn’t mean to kill her.  Yeah, I knew she was allergic, and I wanted to frame Barb to get them to fight.  I didn’t know that I would kill her.  I just wanted the Society to fight each other so that they would take each other out.  And that would get Aubrey back because the threat was gone.  But, yeah, I care that she’s gone.  I mean, even though it’s Alice and she would have Aubrey killed in a second, I care that I was the one to do it.” 

Chloe pushed Beca’s head back up to make eye contact.  She could see fresh tears in the brunette’s dark blue eyes.  The redhead’s heart melted and she embraced her girlfriend.  “This is the girl I fell in love with.  Why is she hiding?”

“I don’t know.”

Chloe gently kissed the short girl.  “As long as she’s here, we’ll be okay.”  Beca looked up at Chloe with a small smile.  “You want to cuddle?” Beca nodded and both girls headed to Chloe bunk.  “I love you,” the redhead said, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek.

“I love you, too.  More than I can put into words.”

…

“Beca,” Aubrey called, gently waking the girl sleeping in Chloe’s arms.

The short girl woke up abruptly, which startled the redhead.

“Baby,” Chloe cooed.

“Aubrey,” Beca said, gesturing towards the blonde.

“Hey,” Aubrey stated holding up an envelope.  “Dr. Nathan has delivered our DNA results.”

“Oh,” Beca replied getting up. 

Chloe got up as well and kissed Beca gently before started to leave the cell.

“Chloe,” the short girl asked.

“This is between you and Aubrey.  I’m going to go find Stacie.  I love you.”  With that she turned and left the cell.

“So do you want to read it or should I,” Aubrey asked pulling the letter out of the already opened envelope. 

“You can do it,” the brunette replied.

“Okay.” Aubrey unfolded to letter slowly.  “Wait.  Before I read this, I just want you to know that this changed nothing for me.  Blood or not, you’re still family.” 

Beca embraced the taller girl.  “Same here.  You’re still my sister no matter what that says.”

Aubrey took a deep breath and began to read.  “It says that there is a 25 percent match with our DNA.”

“Does that mean?”

“We’re sisters, Beca,” the blonde answered with tears in her eyes.  Beca embraced the taller girl tightly.  She didn’t want to ever let go.  She finally had a real family again.

“I love you,” Beca whispered. 

“I love you, too,” Aubrey said.

“We were wrong.  Knowing changes everything.”

“I know.” Aubrey laughed.  “You’re going to have to let go of me eventually, kiddo.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Beca,” the blonde said sternly.  “What do you mean?”

The brunette reluctantly let go of her sister.   

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t.  So don’t you think for a second of doing something to mess up your pardon.  I know that you love me, but I know that you love Chloe as well.  And you’re meant to be with her.  She’s got a parole hearing soon and she’ll be out.  And you need to be out with her.  I will always be your sister.  And I’ll always be here in Barden.  Chloe won’t.  And your relationship won’t last with you on the inside and her on the outside.  You can always come and visit me.  It won’t be the same, but it’s better than just waiting on Chloe to visit you.  Go and be happy.”

“Visiting you won’t be the same as being here with you either.”

“If you don’t leave then you’ll regret it.”

“I know,” Beca whispered wrapping her hands around her sister again.  “I’ll miss you when I’m gone.”

“I’m going to miss you too,” Aubrey smiled sadly.  “But, you’re not gone yet.  Come on, let’s go find our girls.” 


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe hummed the melody of _Titanium_ as she entered the showers.  She felt that today was going to be a good day.  She had her parole hearing today and she was optimistic about its outcome.  She was just about to put the shampoo in her hair when she felt a strong pair of arms around her waist. 

The redhead gasped, turning her head to try to see her intruder.  But, she immediately calmed when she saw a familiar brunette behind her. 

“Beca,” Chloe started, “what are you doing here?”

Beca laughed.  “Just wishing you good luck.” With that the short girl kissed the back of Chloe’s shoulder as she lifted one of her hands to cup one of Chloe’s breasts.  Beca began kissing the redhead’s neck as she moved the hand on Chloe’s waist lower. 

“Fuck,” Chloe swore as Beca’s fingers played with her clit and nipple.  “Stop teasing.”

“So wet.  So fast,” the brunette teased.  “All from little old me?”

“Fuck.  Yes, Beca.  Stop teasing.  Just fuck me.”

“As you wish, my lady,” Beca said as she thrusts two fingers into the redhead.  Chloe let out a loud moan at the contact.  She began to buck her hips in time with the brunette’s thrusts.  Beca increased her speed when she noticed Chloe breathing becoming more labored.  The taller girl came with a strangled cry as the brunette lightly bit her shoulder.  Beca continue her ministrations until she was convinced that Chloe had fully ridden out her orgasm.

Once the redhead caught her breath, she turned to face her girlfriend.  She stared at the taller girl with a predatory gleam in her eyes. 

“I know that look,” Beca stated.

“Good,” Chloe smirked as she pushed the brunette back against the shower wall.  With a quick kiss, the redhead lowered herself to her knees.

“Chloe, you don’t have to do…oh fuck,” Beca swore as Chloe’s tongue worked its magic on her.  Beca’s breathing quickly became labored and it didn’t take long for Chloe to get the shorter girl off.

Chloe just smirked as she got up off her knees and kissed the brunette. 

“This was supposed to be just about you,” Beca said.

“Baby, it’s always been about both of us.  Now let me kiss you for luck.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” the brunette smiled before crushing their lips together once more.

…

“You look nice,” Aubrey said to Chloe who was out of her prison issued jumpsuit and in a dress.

“Parole hearing,” the redhead replied.

“Well, good luck,” the blonde stated.  “Not that I think you need it.”

“Thank you, Aubrey.  I just hope Beca gets back here soon.  She’s supposed to see me off.”

Just then, Beca walked into the cell and her eyes widened at the sight of her girlfriend in a dress.  “Wow,” the brunette answered in astonishment. 

Chloe smirked at the small girl while Aubrey just laughed.

“Pick up your jaw, little sis,” the blonde teased.  “It’s embarrassing.”

The brunette glared at her older sister before walking up to her girlfriend.  “You look beautiful,” Beca replied kissing Chloe.  “I’m sure you’ll do great.  I’ll be here waiting for you.  I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Chloe smiled before walking out of the cell to the guards waiting for her.

Beca took a deep breath and sat on Chloe’s bed.

“Nervous,” Aubrey asked.

“A little,” Beca admitted.

“For Chloe or for you?”

“Both.”

Aubrey climbed off her bunk and sat next to the brunette.  “Go on,” she urged.

“It the same old discussion we’ve had.  Well, there is a little more to it, I guess.  I mean, I want Chloe to be free.  And I want to be with Chloe.  But, I’m still going to miss you.  And I don’t know, it’s been over three years since I’ve lived on the outside. What if I mess up?  What if I’m not good enough for Chloe out there?  And then there’s my dad.  How is he going to try to control my life?  I just…It’s hard for me to admit, but I have all these fears.  What am I going to do on the outside?  I want to produce music, but I can’t really do that here.  And I don’t want to stray too far from you.  And then, what about Chloe?  What does she want to do?  She can’t leave the area until her parole officer says so.  I just don’t know how everything is going to work out.”

“Didn’t you speak to Chloe about these things?”

“Not really.  I’ve been preoccupied with making sure that she’s ready for the hearing that I’ve haven’t gotten around to talking about it with her.  Besides, that’s something else that I’m worried about.  I’m far more fearful than I let on.  What if she doesn’t like that and leaves me?”

“She won’t leave you.  She loves you.  I think you are the only person she’s ever fully trusted in here.  And you’ve both spoke about your own personal issues.  You’ll be fine on the outside.  And both of you will figure out your futures together.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Aubrey smiled at her.  “I am.  You’ll see.” 

Beca smiled back.  “Lay with me?”

“Of course, little sis.”

…

It was a couple of hours before Chloe returned to find Beca and Aubrey fast asleep on her bunk.  The redhead laughed quietly and gently shook both girls awake.

“Hey,” Chloe smiled at them.

“Hey, baby,” Beca answered groggily, “So what happened?”

“Well, I don’t get official word for three weeks, but unofficially, I’m out of here in a month.”

Beca and Aubrey quickly rose to their feet.  Beca wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.  “That’s great news.  I’m so proud of you.  I love you.”

“I love you too,” Chloe answered.  “Now, go write your father.”

The brunette smiled, but did as her girlfriend asked.

“Congratulations,” Aubrey said, hugging the redhead.  “Take care of her,” the blonde whispered.

“I will,” Chloe promised.  


	15. Chapter 15

“Beca,” Chloe cooed.  “Honey, wake up.”

“Chloe,” the short brunette groaned.  “It’s early.”

“But, today’s release day,” the redhead nudged.  “Come on, get up.”

Immediately Beca sat up.  She smiled and hugged her girlfriend.  “Oh yeah, that’s right.”

“How could you forget?”

“It’s early.  I’m liable to forget my own name before lights on.”

Chloe smiled at her.  “Come on.”

“Will you two keep it down,” Stacie called.  “Some of us are trying to sleep.”

“Stacie, it’s release day,” Beca said. 

Stacie gasped in surprised as her bedmate quickly leaped off the bunk.

“Beca,” Aubrey smiled with tears in her eyes.  Quickly the blonde embraced her sister. 

“Don’t Bree,” the short brunette answered.  “Don’t cry.  Because if you start, I’ll start and won’t be able to stop.”

The blonde laughed, but just held on to her sister tighter.  Suddenly, the lights came on and the guards started walking towards them. 

“Beale, Mitchell, let’s go,” one of them yelled out to them, opening the cell.

Stacie smiled at both girls.  “See you on the outside in about four years,” the tall brunette replied.

Aubrey gave Beca one last squeeze.  “I love you, little sister,” the blonde reminded her.

“I love you, too,” Beca answered.  “I’ll be back to visit you soon.”

Aubrey smiled.  “Chloe, take care of her.”

“I will,” the redhead promised as both girls walked out the cell and back into the processing room.  There they were returned their possessions as they got changed out of their prison jumpsuits.

“You look much better outside of prison gray,” Chloe laughed as she saw her girlfriend in real clothes for the first time. 

“You always look gorgeous to me,” Beca smiled as they walked hand in hand towards the limo that was waiting for them.  “So here’s to the rest of our lives.”

“Together,” Chloe promised. 

…

_Approximately Four Years Later_

 

“I don’t want to let go,” Stacie said as she held on to her girlfriend.

“You have to,” Aubrey told her.  “You have to go.  Beca and Chloe are waiting for you.”

“I don’t want to leave you, Bree.  I love you.”

“I love you too, Stacie.  But, you’re being released.  It’s time for you to go.”

“I wish you could come with me.”

“Me too.  Are you sure that you don’t want to break up?  Give you a chance to make a life for yourself?”

“I’m not letting you go.  I’m meant to be with you.  We’ll make it work.”

That’s when the lights when one and the guards once again came walking towards their cell.

“Conrad, Posen, come with me,” one of the guards yelled.

Both girls looked confused, but followed the instructions. 

“I got ya, captain,” Fat Amy yelled as they passed.

“Good for you guys,” Cynthia Rose added.

But that didn’t help their confusion as they were both led into processing. 

“Conrad,” one of the guards stated.  “We’re going to need you to fill out some paperwork as a start to your parole process.  You’ll meet with your parole officer tomorrow, but these are your conditions of release.  Posen, sign here and we’ll get your possessions.”

“What’s going on,” Aubrey asked confused.

“You don’t know?  Governor Smith sent in your paperwork last night.  You’ve been officially pardoned.”

“What,” both girls exclaimed.

“You really didn’t know?”

“No,” the blonde exclaimed.  “I didn’t.  How did this…?”  She paused as realization hit her.  “Beca.  Oh, I love you, little sister.”  The guards quickly gave Aubrey her possessions and both girls got changed and escorted out of the gate only to be met by a familiar short brunette and redhead.

“You,” Aubrey exclaimed as she saw her sister and embraced her.  “You got me pardoned?”

“I couldn’t leave you in there.  With Stacie gone you would basically be left alone.  And I’ve been missing you like crazy.  I love you, Bree.”

“She needed both of us,” Chloe added.  “So she begged Uncle John until he pardoned you.  She made sure it was the same day as Stacie was released.  That way neither one of you had to figure out how to live without the other.”

“You could have told us,” Stacie said.  “Would have saved us both a lot of potential heart ache.  We had a discussion basically daily about if we should break up or not.”

“But, you didn’t, right,” the redhead asked.  “We wanted it to be a surprise for the both of you.”

Aubrey smiled.  “Well, it was a surprise.  And no, we didn’t break up.  Stacie was too stubborn to let me go.”

“But, that was good,” Beca said.  “Especially because I got you both a two bedroom apartment in that building that I own.”

“What,” Stacie exclaimed.

“That’s too much, Beca,” Aubrey added.

“No it’s not,” the short girl answered.  “Aubrey, you did so much for me.  You were my big sister from the day I got to prison basically.  You killed Shelia for me.  This is the least that your cool music producer sister can do for you.”

“You got me free,” the blonde stated.  “I think that made us even.”

“No.  Your freedom was a thank you for killing Shelia.  The apartment is for being there for me.  You been the best friend a person could ask for.  So I’m helping you the same way you helped me.”

“It’s not the same.”

“You’re right.  And for that we will never be even.”

“You underestimate how much I care for you, Beca.”

“I don’t think I do.  Besides, before today, when I came home from Los Angeles I knew that Chloe would be here working as a therapist and you and Stacie were in prison.  I always knew where the people that I loved were.  With this apartment, I’ll know that you’ll both still be there for me.  Cause home isn’t home without all of you.”

Aubrey embraced her sister once more.  “I love you too.  And I’ll always be there for you.”

“We’re family, Beca,” Stacie added.

Chloe kissed Beca gently.  “And I will make sure we don’t lose this one.”


End file.
